


Click

by Lunaryth



Category: mii2
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaryth/pseuds/Lunaryth
Summary: This is before the Chill Out Instagram post.
Relationships: Jimmy Karn Kritsanaphan/Tommy Sittichok Pueakpoolpol
Kudos: 27





	Click

Click.

The sound of the smartphone camera was heard. Tommy didn’t realize the other person’s presence when he was chilling out at their shared apartment’s balcony in their bedroom feeling the morning breeze softly touched his cheeks. Tommy turns around upon hearing the camera shutter.

“Jimmy, you did not?” Tommy playfully asked that person who sneakily snapped his back photo while he was chilling out waiting for the beautiful sunrise from their apartment view.

“It will be my unfortunate for not keeping these such beautiful sceneries Tommy.”

Jimmy casually replied to Tommy while scrolling his smartphone thinking what to caption those photos in his Instagram especially Tommy’s photo. Tommy didn’t mind at all when Jimmy took his back photo but he was just a little bit shy with his moles scattered behind him.

“Let tease him, tiny bit?”

Tommy was counting in his head while staring at Jimmy who keeps on doubting which caption suit the best for his today’s photos.

“How do I do this?”

Tommy mumbled under his breath while plotting multiple plans in his head. He knew that his initial plan will fail miserably due to their height difference. He doesn’t have any complaint on that issue but the advantage would totally fell on Jimmy.

“Crossed that one.” After calculating the successful percentage of this specific plan he widely forms a smile on his morning face and gets ready to execute his so-called ‘Special Plan’. What Jimmy didn’t notice is Tommy already make his move from the edge of the balcony’s fence and stand in front of him. Jimmy took his time very well to upload which photos with a suitable caption. Once he pressed the upload button, he almost stumbled backwards when Tommy playfully pushed his body towards their king-sized bed where they almost spend their time on it when both of them are free from the schedule.

“T-Tommy.” Jimmy shrieked when his body fell on the soft bed while Tommy was on top of him happily giggling that his plan has succeeded.

“Who said you could take my photos huh?” Tommy half-jokingly asked Jimmy while the latter was having his moment appreciating the view from his current position below Tommy who pinned him down with his muscular thighs trapped in between his slender waist.

“Tommy”. Jimmy cutely whined Tommy’s name when he heard the question.

“It's not my fault that you look extremely good looking when you were enjoying the scenery from the balcony.”

Truthfully, Jimmy remembered waking up to empty space beside him and was greeted by Tommy’s half-naked back view at their bedroom’s balcony. How could he let it pass to such a rare chance for capturing such a figure? It still fresh in Jimmy’s memory last night when they spend their quality time with their usual routine cuddling with each other and exchanging light kisses.

**Flashback**

_“Jimmy you keep on pressing your lips on the same spot.” Tommy huffed softly when Jimmy’s lip lightly touched his back. Jimmy thought he discovered his new favourite place besides Tommy’s other parts which are also his favourite._

_“Tommy you know your back moles are beautifully aligned on your back here.” Faint brush of Jimmy’s fingertips on those moles have sent shivered in Tommy’s whole body when he slightly jerked to Jimmy’s touch. Jimmy was in deep thought in a minute of capturing Tommy’s back with his camera if he had that chance. After some time, he moved his face closer to those moles and gently pressed his lips randomly one by one until he satisfied. When it came for the last kiss, he chose to press his lips a bit longer._

_“Hnnnn.” A soft moan was escaped from Tommy’s voice box while shutting his eyes completely to feel the pleasure from Jimmy’s lips._

_Tommy comfortably shifts his body closer to Jimmy letting himself engulfed with the warmth of his another. He noticed that Jimmy moved his arms and wrapped his waist even closer without letting any gap breathed in between them only their skins connected transferring each other’s warmth. Jimmy continue planting his kisses gently on his back and slowly move towards his neck. Suddenly, Jimmy has stopped kissing him when he reached his favourite spot. He still felt Jimmy’s lips lingered on his neck but not the kiss. He then slowly opened his eyes and turns around his body only to find out that Jimmy has fallen asleep. Tommy let out a small snort and pull Jimmy’s arm which keeps wrapping his waist before even tighter drifting into a deep slumber._

**Present**

“Jimmy? Jimmy?”

Tommy realized that Jimmy dozed off when he was asking the question.

“You were lost. What were you thinking? Tommy tilts his head curiously at Jimmy who was staring into his eyes.

Suddenly, Tommy’s body was pulled abruptly towards Jimmy by using his hands and both of their faces are inch close, enough to feel their breath against each other.

“Wha- Jimmy!” Tommy squirmed trying to get his position steadily.

He notices Jimmy’s hand move towards his cheeks. He felt that warmth gently spread over when Jimmy hold it that makes him leaned towards comfort. Jimmy continues caressing with his thumb lightly as he adores a very priceless fragile being on top of him. Tommy realizes that Jimmy slowly makes his move pulling his face closer until Tommy could smell Jimmy morning scent. He noticed that Jimmy always smell amazing as he looks all the time. The scent lingers for a moment in his nose until he realized Jimmy close the gap between their lips, the scent has vanished and all Tommy felt was their lips rhythmically dance in a very calming pace where both of them feel the pleasure within. The motion stops when Tommy break apart their connected lips and he slowly detached himself from his current position and let his body fall beside Jimmy.

“I love morning.”

Jimmy speaks as he turns his body to Tommy.

“and you.”

While Tommy did the same thing facing his other half.

“Have you posted it?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s the caption?”

“Chill out.”

“That’s all after you took some time thinking about it?” Tommy snorted while his body once again was pulled by Jimmy closer to his.

“Hmm. “We are chilling right now.”

Soft uttered Jimmy was heard when he gently places his head on Tommy’s hair while wrapping Tommy's entire body.

Tommy looked up his head only to find out Jimmy was fast asleep. He let a small giggle while shaking his head. He then peeked through their glass sliding balcony and the sun has greeted the sky.

“10 more minutes.”


End file.
